The Good, the Bad, and the Valuable
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: NEW DM 12- Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Judas are on the lookout for Baron Greenback and a stolen crystal, which will be given away at... a villains' award ceremony? What could possibly be going on? You'll just have to read and find out!


****

The Good, the Bad, and the Valuable

*

Rated PG for mild sensuality and crude humor

I do not own any character already copyrighted to _Cosgrove Hall Films_. Every other character, including Judas Franklin and Sabrina Panthera, are my characters, and should not be used without my permission.

__

Author's Notes: Oddly enough, this story is similar to one of my previous episodes, _ACE_. However, there are also some very distinct differences, so keep a sharp eye out for them. Here's a hint- have a Happy Valentines Day! ~_^ 

*

*

The secluded hideout of Baron Silas Greenback was usually a place of great fear (and with good reason). Tonight, however, a subtle calmness would overcome the hidden corridors, for the Baron himself had plans that night, and his top henchmen were accompanying him.

One of those henchmen- a tall Italian crow by the name Stiletto- stood alone in his room. His usual attire had been cast aside for a more formal outfit (namely, a suit and tie). He sighed heavily, tugging at the tight collar; while he did look presentable, the suit itself was quite uncomfortable.

A loud banging sound at the door alerted him. "Stiletto!" a familiar voice barked. "Stiletto!"

Again, Stiletto sighed and approached the door, only to see a face he had grown too familiar with. "Cie, Barone?"

"It's about time!" Baron Greenback snapped, knocking Stiletto over the head with his cane. "Come- it's getting late!"

Rubbing his head in pain, Stiletto followed Greenback down the darkened hallways. Tonight was a very special occasion- only for the most villainous of villains and the most criminal of criminals. To put it both bluntly and casually, it was the "best of the worst". 

Whilst strolling down the hallway, Stiletto noticed his boss' unusual choice of attire- a white tuxedo. Naturally, it didn't seem to suit him well, but seeing as it could mean another knock on the head, who was he to judge?

The Baron and his henchman continued down the same hallway until they came to yet another living quarters. The old toad banged his cane on the door as he had before, this time slightly more irritated. "Sabrina!" he yelled. "What is taking you??"

Sabrina groaned in frustration, still within her room. "Cool it!" she growled. "I'm almost ready!"

Baron Greenback rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what you said five minutes ago," he informed, "when I **last** came to check on you!"

"I mean it this time!" Sabrina countered, then sticking her head out the door. "Look, just hold on- I'll be out in a minute." 

With a heavy groan, Greenback motioned her outside. He muttered something under his breath, assuming Sabrina hadn't heard his caustic remarks.

After a moment, Sabrina opened her door and stepped out. She wore a beautiful white gown, fitting her form quite well. The top was low-sleeved and low-cut, which made a striking contrast with her dark fur and the bright gown. The back was also cut low, revealing her shoulders and upper back. The rest of the gown fell to her ankles, slipping gracefully along her legs. 

Stiletto dropped his jaw in amazement; she was a knock-out, all right! He had always known Sabrina to be more masculine than most females her age. Only now did he realize she was so… _feminine!_

Ironically, the Baron wasn't phased much; all that really mattered to him now was money and power, whereas people (let alone his own henchmen) were of little value. "Finally," he muttered, turning to his henchmen. "Let's go- we don't want to be late."

As the three henchmen and their boss strode down the hallway, Stiletto did his best to keep a straight face. He shaded his eyes, to keep from gazing at her captivating frame; he didn't want to come across as a lecher!

Needless to say, this caught Sabrina's attention. "Stiletto?" she inquired. "You okay?"

Swallowing hard, the henchcrow nodded uneasily.

The female feline shrugged. "So," she began, "what's all this about?"

It was then that Baron Greenback intervened. "This is no ordinary event we're attending," he explained. "It is the pinnacle of any criminal's history- the Nero Awards, named for the first human to come close to ruling the world under a dictatorship." A small smile escaped him. "Consequently, he is also my Nero's namesake."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Talk about a pet lover," she mumbled. 

"I have made an alliance with an old friend of mine, so naturally I'm in a good position to win something worthwhile this year," the Baron continued. "Once more, I may come back with a few new ideas of how to dispose of our more troublesome enemies."

At the end of the corridor, another figure waited for them by the lift. It was yet another crow, this one short and stout. He too wore a nice black tuxedo, leaning idly against the wall as he flipped through the pages of his comic book.

Greenback sighed heavily. "Leatherhead," he addressed.

The crow muttered something, then went back to reading.

Irritated, Baron Greenback raised his cane and whacked Leatherhead across the face. "Leatherhead!"

Coming back to his senses, Leatherhead turned to the Baron. "The ride's here," he informed.

The Terrible Toad nodded in reply. "Good," he said, gesturing to his three henchmen. 

As Baron Greenback and his henchmen entered the lift, Leatherhead got a better look at Sabrina. He whistled sharply. "Well, aren't you all dolled-up, ducky?" he teased.

Upset with the remark, Sabrina grabbed Leatherhead by his shirt collar, glaring at him. "Can it, jumbo shrimp," she growled. "I'm not in the mood to be hassled."

Once he had been let go, Leatherhead brushed himself off. "Someone has a bad sense of humor, eh?" he muttered, turning to Stiletto. "I don't understand what you see in her anyway."

Stiletto did not reply verbally; he just shook his head. He had known Sabrina longer than his friend did, so naturally they were fond of each other.

The lift stopped, and the small group continued outside. Eventually, they met up with a chestnut Pointer- he was dressed far too casually for an awards show, but in his situation it hardly mattered. He looked out from under his Brooklyn Dodgers baseball cap, and his flat ears perked in interest. "Baron Greenback, is it?" he inquired with a clearly Brooklyn accent.

The Baron nodded. "Indeed," he replied.

The Pointer dog nodded. "Right this way, sir," he responded, showing them to a rather fancy limousine. "First class, just like you asked."

As Greenback and his three henchmen squeezed inside, the Pointer hopped into the front seat, where the driver sat bound-and-gagged. "Alright, pal," he snapped, locking the doors and untying the driver's wrists. "You know where to take us, right? So take us there…" He slowly pulled out a small canister, "… or I drop these poisonous snakes down your trousers. Got it??"

Frantically, the driver nodded and put the car in-gear. He didn't want any of those snakes to bite him anywhere, especially in his pants!

A broad smile crossed the Pointer's face. "Okay, folks," he addressed the Baron and his henchmen. "We're looking at about an hour in travel time. We've got a radio in the back, along with some refreshments, but other than that… just sit back and enjoy the ride…"

*

Meanwhile, somewhere in London on a lone street corner sat a pillar-box, home to the world's greatest secret agent- Danger Mouse- along with his bumbling assistant Penfold and their American recruit Judas. It was an odd group really- a heroic mouse, a cowardly hamster, and a simple-minded pooch- but it seemed to be a winning combination nonetheless. 

Judas laid back on the couch, relaxing in the comfort of the secret pad. He picked up the remote control for the television, flipping channels ceaselessly. "Man, there is _nothing_ good on tonight," he muttered. "I finally find some time away from missions and college work!"

After a few more minutes of channel surfing, Judas was about reading to shut off the TV and take a nap, when an unusual program caught his eye. "Ooh, what's this?" he inquired, sitting up and gazing intently at the screen. "Now, _this_ looks like a good program…"

It was a nature program- _The Wild World of Animals_. The humans often watched the show purely for educational purposes; sadly, that was far from what the animal community had in mind!

As the pooch kept his eyes on the television, a new voice alerted him. "Judas!" Penfold called.

Shocked, Judas grabbed the remote. "Gotta change the channel!" he gasped, fumbling with the buttons to get to another channel.

At that moment, Penfold sauntered into the room. "There you are!" he chimed. "I was wondering if you could give me a hand in the kitchen." He noticed Judas' heavy breathing, the beads of sweat trickling down his face, and the spots of drool on his shirt. "You don't look at all well. Are you feeling alright?"

With a deep breath, Judas nodded in reply. "Yeah, sure," he lied, standing from the couch. "Come on- I'll help you in the kitchen."

Shrugging, Penfold followed Judas into the kitchen. "If you're sure," he mumbled.

After a few minutes, the White Wonder himself wandered into the room. "Now that I've gotten those reports ready for Colonel K, it's about time I sit back and relax," he commented, sitting down on the couch and picking up the control. "I wonder what's on the Ancient History Channel."

Danger Mouse pressed one of the memory buttons on the control, but instead of seeing images of ancient civilizations, he got quite a different picture- rather, _The Wild World of Animals_.

Needless to say, this both shocked and angered the agent, and he had a good idea of who to blame. "**Judas!**" he shouted.

A moment later, a rather abashed Judas crawled into the parlor; he cringed sharply, his whole face deep red beneath the fine coat of fur. "Yes?" he squeaked.

Holding back his fury, DM pointed to the television screen. "What is that??" he questioned.

Judas bit his lip. "An… accident?" he whimpered.

"I bet it was," Danger Mouse snapped.

It was then that Penfold entered the room. "What's going on?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

DM turned to Penfold, his anger more than obvious. "Penfold, leave the room," he demanded, turning back to the pooch. "Judas and I are going to have an… _adult_ conversation."

Hoping to turn the tables a little, Judas perked his head up. "Does that constitute me as an adult?" he inquired.

The agent snorted. "Hardly," he growled.

Before either of them had a chance to speak, the program had been interrupted by an incoming transmission. "It's Colonel K with another mission," the agent stated, waiting for the screen to clear. "Yes, sir?"

Sure enough, it was Colonel K who appeared onscreen. "Ah, Danger Mouse," he addressed. "I'm sorry to break off your temporary holiday, but I have an important assignment for you."

Danger Mouse nodded. "Yes?"

Colonel K sighed. "Well, it seems as if we have reason to believe that there is a large gathering of villains in the English countryside," he explained. "I believe you know the location- same as last year."

A small smirk crossed DM's face. "Yes," he replied. "I remember."

"Once more," the colonel continued, "they have a unique jewel in their possession- the Quartz of Everest, named so for it's uncanny discovery at the foot of the Mount Everest. A valuable item worth millions, stolen earlier this afternoon; it must be retrieved!"

Of course, this was hardly a problem for the agent. "Consider it done, Colonel," he assured, turning to his team as the screen flickered off. "Come on, you two- we have work to do." He gave Judas a sidelong look. "Don't think I've forgotten your little _discovery_; we're going to have a **_long_** talk about this when we get back."

Judas swallowed hard, and followed Danger Mouse and Penfold to the couch. They descended into the garage, slid into the _Mark III_, and drove off… 

*

Within minutes, the _Mark III_ had traveled far from London and well into the English countryside. Well, actually, it wasn't the _countryside_ in itself they were searching in- rather, it was the dense woods around it.

Puzzled, Judas turned to DM. "So," he began, "what exactly are we looking for?"

The agent glanced at the pooch. "It's something of a small mansion- like a fancy restaurant, but bigger," he described. "It's known for holding secret awards ceremonies for undercover agencies that can afford it."

Judas nodded. "Has this agency ever used it?" he asked.

"A few times, yes," Danger Mouse answered, "but that's not why we're going."

It was then that the team finally arrived. The _Mark III_ had been hidden in the cover of the woods, aided by a cloaking device timed for a few hours. 

Looking over the hill before them, the heroic trio could see it- a magnificent cabaret known only as _Olympus_. It was indeed a fancy place; the unique architecture created a Greek/Roman-type on the outside, and a beautiful Victorian look on the inside.

Penfold gasped. "Crikey!"

Suddenly, DM took his assistant and his recruit by the hands, pulling them down. "There he is," he hissed, pointing to a white limousine. A tall crow in a tuxedo, a female feline in a gown, and a short crow in a tux stepped out of the car; they were soon followed by a stout old toad in a white suit.

The pooch blinked in confusion. "Greenback?" he questioned. "What's he doing here??"

A small frown appeared on the agent's face. "I may already know," he murmured, turning to his comrades. "Come on now- we'd better hurry."

Quickly and quietly, the three of them made their way towards the building. They searched the area for a moment, finding no way inside.

Of course, Penfold didn't mind. "Oh, dear- looks like we can't get inside," he chimed, turning about. "We might as well turn around and go home-"

A strong hand firmly took Penfold by the hand, gently dragging him over. "Not this time, buddy," Judas remarked.

Then, as Danger Mouse was trying to think of a way inside, he saw it- a tall ladder, leading to the top of the building (and presumably a vent shaft). "I have an idea," he muttered, gesturing to Penfold and Judas. "Come on…"

*

Inside the lounge, Greenback and his henchmen patiently awaited their host. The Baron had long been an acquaintance of this fellow, and it was about time they met again and discussed their plans.

Finally, their host showed himself. An older bulldog gentleman, about as old as the Baron himself, sauntered down the stairwell, occasionally leaning on his cane for support. He too wore a formal black tuxedo, and carried with him a golden pocket-watch and a cigar. He was followed closely by two taller dogs- a burly Rottweiler and a limber Doberman.

The bulldog approached Greenback, a smile across his face. "Welcome, Baron Greenback," he greeted in his Brooklyn accent.

The Baron nodded. "I was hoping you would be here," he responded. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Looking over Greenback's shoulder, the bulldog nodded. "I see you brought your henchmen," he murmured. "I remember the two crows- your Italian follower and the good-for-nothing slacker- but the kitten has me baffled."

Of course, Sabrina was hardly impressed by the comment. "Kitten?" she snapped. "Compared to you, maybe."

After a moment of awkward silence, the bulldog gentleman laughed, pinching the feline's cheek. "This kid's got backbone," he commented. "Allow me to introduce myself- the Baron here calls me Horace, but you probably know me better as the Dogfather."

Perplexed, Sabrina cocked her eyebrows. "The Dogfather?" she repeated. "I thought you were just a fable of old-time gangsters."

"Believe it, kid!" the Dogfather remarked, gesturing to his bodyguards. "These are my sons- Bruno and Toby."

Sabrina glanced at the two bodyguards. "So, this is a family thing?" she inquired, looking back at the bulldog.

The Dogfather nodded in reply. "I have ten children- nine of them boys," he informed. "They all work for me. Plus, they manage to_ recruit _a few more fellow canines into the group, so there's less work for us."

Needless to say, Sabrina was a tad shocked by those numbers. "Ten kids?? Nine boys?!" she questioned. "What about the daughter??"

It was then that a loud screech came from the other room. "Daddy!"

The Rottweiler, known as Bruno, rolled his eyes. "Speak of the devil," he muttered.

A shorter dog (a tawny Welsh Corgi) entered from the dining hall. The teenage lass wore an off-white party dress, edged with white frills. She wore a lovely pink flower in her hair and let her beautiful hair fall to her shoulders, but apart from that nothing else seemed peculiarly attractive about her. "Daddy!" she whined.

Chuckling lightly, the Dogfather gestured to the girl. "Over here, angel!" he called, turning to his guests. "You might remember Maxine- my gorgeous baby girl."

Just the same, Maxine had other ideas. "Daddy!" she cried. "The band won't play the songs I like!"

With a gentle nod, the Dogfather leaned over and kissed Maxine's forehead. "Of course, my baby," he cooed, turning to his bodyguards. "Bruno, Toby- watch your sister for a while."

The Doberman, known as Toby, groaned. "Dad, are you sure about that?" he queried. "What about you?"

"Nonsense!" the bulldog snapped. "I can take care of myself. Besides, the Baron and I need to discuss a few things anyway, and you know how I don't like visitors in on my meetings."

Sighing heavily, Bruno and Toby followed Maxine into the dining hall. This was going to be a _long_ night for them…

Finally, the Dogfather addressed his old friend. "So, Baron," he began, "shall we negotiate our plans?"

The Baron nodded. "Indeed," he agreed, following the Dogfather into a separate room. Once inside, the doors were locked securely; they wouldn't be leaving for quite a while.

After a moment, Sabrina turned to Stiletto and Leatherhead. "Well, let's go," she said as they entered the dining hall. "Something tells me that we're in for a good time…"

*

Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Judas carefully made their way through the vent shafts. Having tried over other route with no success, they finally made it to a safe place- a janitor's closet.

Crawling through the shaft and into the dark room, DM pulled on the light-switch. "Here we are," he commented. "Inside the building."

Of course, Judas wasn't exactly impressed with the surroundings. "A janitor's closet?" he questioned. "We had the chance of going in through the bathroom, and you choose a janitor's closet??"

The agent sighed. "First of all, a janitor's closet is makes for a far less conspicuous entrance than a bathroom," he explained, giving Judas a sharp look. "Furthermore, that was the _women's bathroom!_"

The recruit blushed slightly. "Look, can we just get this over with?" he spat.

"Very well then," Danger Mouse complied, glancing at his companions. "Penfold, there should be a small stone altar set up on the stage; keep an eye on it, as that's where the jewel will be displayed. Judas, watch out for Penfold- make sure nothing happens to him or the jewel. As for me…" He hopped back up to the ventilation shaft, "… I'll be looking for the Baron. He's bound to be here somewhere."

Penfold nodded. "Be careful, DM," he advised.

DM smiled. "Of course," he replied. "Over and out, then."

As the agent crawled back into the vents, Judas approached the door. "Well, let's get going," he said, opening the door…

*

Meanwhile, Stiletto and Sabrina walked around the dining hall. Although it was a little dark, they could still tell that it was very exquisite. Half of the huge room had a beautiful marble floor for dancing, while the other half was carpeted and set up with dinner tables. The stage was at the median between the two, so that both dancers and diners could enjoy the entertainment.

Stiletto fixed his color, giving Sabrina a sidelong look. "So," he began, "what-a you think?"

Sabrina smiled. "It's nice," she commented. "Too nice for my tastes, but it's only for one night." She let a small grin cross her face. "Plus, with you around, it won't be _quite_ as boring."

At that moment, a loud screech interrupted their conversation. "No!"

Quickly, the two henchmen turned around and saw Maxine, sitting at a table not too far from where they were standing. "No!" she yelled at her brothers. "I said I wanted a chocolate heart, not a cheese stick!"

Toby glared at her. "Well, it's all we could get!" he snapped.

Bruno nodded in agreement. "You don't want cocktail shrimp, you don't want crackers, and you don't want cheese sticks," he growled. "I'm sorry, sis, but those are the only snacks we've got here!"

Angered, Maxine grabbed both her brothers by their collars. "**I want a chocolate heart**," she demanded. "Either come back with a chocolate heart, _or don't come back at all!_"

The two bodyguards looked at each other and shrugged. They were okay with leaving their baby sis alone; they weren't about to put up with her anymore!

The dark-furred feline glared wide-eyed at the peculiar scene. "I don't believe it," she murmured. "That has to be the meanest, snappiest, most spoiled little girl I've ever seen!" She smirked and added, "She's got potential."

Nodding, Stiletto gestured to the dining area. "Come," he suggested. "We should-a be finding Leatherhead, and a spot-a to sit."

With a heavy sigh, Sabrina followed Stiletto over to the dining area. "Fine," she muttered, "if you say so…"

*

Meanwhile, Maxine sat at her own private table. "Those idiots," she spat. "I specifically said chocolate hearts, not any of the crud they sent me!" She growled angrily. "I wish I had someone else to talk to besides my stupid brothers."

It was then that a new voice caught her attention. "Excuse me!" he yelped. "Excuse me! Hey, waiter- can I get some of those shrimp? Oh, and do you have any of that stinky cheese that comes from France?"

Curious, Maxine looked up from her table. Across the room, she saw him- a tall lanky German Shepherd dog. He went from waiter to waiter, grabbing appetizers by the handful as he went. "Oh, man- I never knew cocktail shrimp tasted so good!" he remarked, rushing over to another waiter. "Hey, do you have any more of these?"

Maxine was left absolutely speechless. Her eyes went wide, her breaths became heavy, and her heart pounded wildly beneath her chest. _Who **is** that handsome hunk of hound??_ She thought to herself. _He's so dashing… so carefree… and **so cute!** I think I'm in love…_

Of course, that pooch was none other than Judas! He had placed Penfold in a safe position near the stage, and was presently "keeping an eye on him" while going around for a few snacks. "This is great," he said, past all the food stuffed in his mouth. "I should come to award shows more often."

As he turned around, Judas noticed something (or rather, someone) he hadn't before- a young Welsh Corgi gal. She had bumped into him, supposedly on accident, and was gazing up at him. "Hi," she greeted dreamily.

Needless to say, this made Judas a little uneasy. "Uh, hi," he muttered. "Are you… lost or something?"

The girl came closer to the recruit. "I could… if you wanted me to be," she giggled. "My name's Maxine. What's yours?"

Considering the situation he was in (surrounded by villains), Judas thought for a moment. _Gotta think of a name, _he thought. _Gotta think of a good name… a name no one's ever heard before…_

"James Bond!" Judas blurted out, then covering his mouth in shock. _Darn it! Darn it, darn it, darn it!!_

Just the same, Maxine was still taken with the pooch. "That's such an attractive name," she commented, batting her eyelashes, "for such an attractive canine."

Judas swallowed hard. "Oh boy," he muttered, "this can't be good-"

Before Judas could move, Maxine had taken him by the wrist, dragging him away with her. "You can sit at _my_ table, Mr. Bond," she chimed, "and you can tell me all about yourself."

The German Shepherd sighed in dismay. "Perfect," he mumbled, "_just_ perfect…"

*

All the while, Baron Greenback and the Dogfather made themselves comfortable in a private room, separate from the others. It was more tall than it was wide, and quite dark apart from the single hanging lamp above the table. Two seats were available for them, along with a pitcher of ice water, some glasses, a plate of hors d'oeuvres, and a bottle of fine wine.

The Dogfather groaned as he sat down at his place. "So," he began, "I can assume that you have already made some arrangements."

The Baron gave the bulldog a sidelong look. "I might have," he replied, seating himself at the table.

Pouring himself a glass of water, the Dogfather sneered slightly. "You better have," he threatened. "I don't send my boys overseas for nothing. Bootleg plane tickets are expensive these days, you know!"

Unaffected, Greenback stared at his old friend, his eyes strong and attentive. "Don't take me for a fool," he growled. "I have brought this up many times with my own henchmen; if anything goes wrong, it's _their_ responsibility, not _mine_."

The elder bulldog sighed heavily. "You really ought to take more responsibility," he advised, glancing at his pocket out of the corner of his eye. "You and I were once very much alike in that…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking out a small photograph.

The picture was of another Welsh Corgi, but she was much older than the bulldog's daughter- she appeared to be in her late 40s, and the picture hadn't been taken too long ago. She was also more formal, dressed in an elegant off-white gown with a silver tiara sparkling in her hair. 

Saddened, the Dogfather shook his head. "Cybil went everywhere with me," he thought aloud. "She was always so good to me, and she raised the kids well." A tear escaped his eye, and he continued, "I never imagined I could lose her, and so tragically…"

Shaking his head, Greenback grabbed the Dogfather's hand forcefully. "Forget about it!" he snapped. "We came to talk business, not chit-chat!"

The despair that had plagued the bulldog's mind had cleared; somehow, working with creatures of Baron Greenback's stature had that effect on him. "You're right," he responded, wiping the stray tear from his eye. "Let's talk…"

*

Unbeknownst to the two criminals, Danger Mouse sat quietly in the vent shafts above them. He had place a miniature recorder just outside the shaft; he could see and hear everything, and was recording it for further use. "Yes, indeed," he murmured quietly, "let's talk…"

*

Back in the dining hall, Penfold paced back and forth nervously beside the stage. Needless to say, he did not like being there at all… at least, not with all those criminals around. Nevertheless, he tried to keep calm, but every moment he became less and less secure.

Penfold whined. "Come on, DM," he whimpered. "Hurry…"

*

Not too far away, Judas sat lethargically at Maxine's table. He was completely disinterested in her, but nevertheless he kept his mouth shut- he didn't want to get in trouble with her parents, and in this kind of crowd, that could be a fatal mistake!

Oddly enough, neither of them had said much since they got to the table. Judas slumped over in boredom, and Maxine was gazing dreamily into his eyes. 

Finally, it was Maxine who broke the silence. "So… _James_," she flirted, "is there a… _Mrs. Bond?_ Hm?"

Judas rolled his eyes. "Of course not," he muttered. "I'm 21 years old- I'm still in college, kid!"

"Really?" Maxine chimed. "I'm 16- I'll be going in a couple of years." She grinned suggestively. "Maybe you'd like to… _show me around_ your college?"

Again, the German Shepherd was not amused. "Oh, brother," he mumbled, standing from his seat. "Look, I'm sorry, but I have some business that I need to take care of here. Maybe we can talk later-"

At that moment, Judas felt two strong hands grip his shoulders. He glanced from side to side; two **big **dogs (a Rottweiler and a Doberman) snarled fiercely at him. 

Swallowing hard, Judas chuckled nervously. "Hi, fellas," he whimpered. "Long time, no see."

The Rottweiler pounded his fist into his hand. "Nice to see you too," he remarked. "Now, step away from the Dogfather's daughter, or you'll be beaten to a pulp!"

His eyes wide, Judas quickly turned around and stared at Maxine. _She's… she's… she's the Dogfather's **daughter??**_ He thought. _Darn it- now I've blown my cover! If only I knew before…_

Suddenly, Maxine approached the two big dogs, standing in front of Judas. "Bruno, Toby- leave him alone!" she ordered.

The two dogs looked at each other, then at Maxine. "Sis, come on," the Doberman pressed. "This fella's nothing but trouble."

Maxine held her ground. "How would you know?" she spat. "Now, do us both a favor and leave us alone!"

Angered, the Rottweiler attempted to close in on Maxine. "We're not kidding, Maxine," he growled. "Hand him over- we'll take care of him from here."

The Welsh Corgi remained firm. "No!" she snapped. "Go away! Leave us alone, or I'll tell Daddy you wouldn't let me make any friends!"

Bruno and Toby looked at each other once more, then nodded slightly. "Fine," said the Doberman, glaring at Judas threateningly, "but we're keeping an eye out on you, pal. Don't think for a second that we don't know what you're doing, because we'll be watching your every move." With a loud snort, the two big dogs walked away.

Judas breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close!" he gasped.

A weak smile crossed Maxine's face. "Don't let Bruno or Toby frighten you," she advised. "I have seven other brothers where they came from, but as the baby of the family, they always listen to me."

The German Shepherd nodded in reply. "Thanks," he responded. "You know, maybe I will stick around a while- I can still take care of business from here."

Ecstatic, Maxine hugged Judas. "Oh, thank you, James!" she chimed. 

Uneasily, Judas pushed away from Maxine. "Yeah, sure," he answered, sitting down at hi seat at the table. "So… do you know where they might be serving any more appetizers?"

"There will be no more hors d'oeuvres for the evening, sir," said the waiter who stood right behind him. "Dinner is being prepared as we speak. May I take your order, sir?"

Surprised, Judas was quirt for a moment. "Uh, about that," he stated. "I didn't really have a chance to look over the menu, and I'm a little low on cash…"

Quickly, Maxine put her hand on Judas'. "That's okay, James," she assured. "My daddy's holding up the place, so I'll make sure you get everything for free."

Needless to say, Judas was quite shocked. "Everything?" he repeated. "You mean, **everything**, _for free??_"

Maxine nodded. "Yeah," she replied.

After a moment of thought, Judas grabbed the menu, looking it over and giving it to the waiter. "I'll have one of everything," he suggested, pointing to one item on the menu, "except that- I want **two** of those."

The Welsh Corgi turned to the waiter. "I'll have the roast pheasant dish, with a glass of white wine," she ordered.

Nodding, the waiter turned to Judas again. "And, what would you like to drink, sir?"

The German Shepherd shrugged. "Water," he added. "I need to watch my waistline."

The waiter sighed. "Of course, sir," he commented.

As the waiter walked off, Maxine turned her attention back to Judas. "You know, James," she flirted, "I love a canine who loves his body."

A nervous chuckle escaped Judas as he slumped back into his chair. _This is gonna take a while…_

*

Meanwhile, Penfold sat idly by his place near the stage. He shuffled his feet and tried to blend in with the crowd; the last thing he wanted was to be discovered among enemies.

The young hamster sighed. "It's been quite a while," he muttered. "I wonder how DM and Judas are doing; hope nothing's come up." He looked at his wrist and groaned. "Oh, carrots! I must have left my watch at home."

Glancing around, Penfold then noticed someone- a rather short gentleman, with he face buried in a comic book. _Perhaps he has the time,_ Penfold wondered as he approached the gentleman. "Excuse me, sir, but would you know what time it is?"

The gentleman was quiet for a moment; he recognized that voice. He looked out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

Penfold gasped in disbelief. "Leatherhead??" he squeaked, quickly running over to the shadows of a small corner. By the time he looked out again, the henchman had already gone. "Oh, crumbs…"

*

Not too far from the stage, Stiletto and Sabrina sat alone at their table. Leatherhead had gone off on his own, and neither of them were all that excited to stuff themselves on appetizers or hit the dance floor.

Finally, Stiletto got up the nerve to speak. "So, you are-a enjoying yourself?" he inquired.

Sabrina nodded slightly. "I guess," she said. "It could be better, but it could be worse. I'm just not used to these surroundings, that's all."

Stiletto smiled. "Is new, yes?" he asked.

A heaved sigh escaped the female feline. "You could say that," she muttered, looking over to him. "It's just that I'm not really used to all this. I don't understand how you do it."

The henchcrow frowned slightly. He could tell her, but… it just wasn't something he was all that comfortable with. "You-a… wish to know?" he queried.

While she wasn't expecting an answer, Sabrina leaned closer with attentive ear. "Sure," she answered.

Before Stiletto could even begin, Leatherhead had sauntered over to the table and interrupted their conversation. "Catching up on a little light conversation?" he needled, sticking his nose back in his comic book.

Growling, Sabrina turned to Leatherhead. "What do you want?" she spat.

"You know, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I wasn't addressing you in the first place, ducky?" Leatherhead shot back, rolling his eyes. "In any case, I came over to tell you that Danger Mouse is here."

Needless to say, that quickly caught everyone's attention- not just those two, but anyone sitting near them or passing by. "What?" Sabrina snapped.

Leatherhead nodded in reply. "I just saw Penfold standing right by the stage, for no peculiar reason," he informed, then jerking his thumb in the direction of a nearby table. "It might be helpful if you knew Judas was sitting with the Dogfather's daughter, right over there."

The dark-furred feline stood from her seat, and motioned her Italian friend to do the same. "Come on, Stiletto," she hissed, clenching her fists. "I think it's about time we gave that pooch a lesson in crashing parties."

As the two of them started over to the table, Sabrina was suddenly stopped. A lean yet strong hand gripped her wrist, pulling her back a little. "Hey," she murmured, "what's the big idea?"

Stiletto stopped and turned around; both he and Sabrina laid eyes on a very familiar figure. It was an older, scrawny wolf with the brain of an absent-minded professor and the title to boot. A small toothy grin crossed his sinister snout.

Sabrina sighed heavily. "Dr. Crumhorn," she growled.

Dr. Crumhorn chuckled lightly. "So good to see you again," he purred, holding his grasp on Sabrina's hand. "I assume that fat feckless fool you call your boss is here."

Irritated, Sabrina shot a cold glare at Dr. Crumhorn. "He could be," she muttered. "Why do you care?"

The wolf shrugged in an attempt to appear aloof. "No reason," he replied, eyeing Sabrina's frame, "my fascinatingly feral feline."

Her hand slipping out of his grasp, Sabrina slapped Dr. Crumhorn across the face. "Touch me again," she spat, "and you will pay dearly."

Before Crumhorn could say another word, Stiletto quickly put his arm on Sabrina's arm as they walked away. Clearly, the two of them were quite close, close enough to consider three a crowd…

*

At the other table, Judas fiddled idly with his silverware as Maxine went on bragging about her father. The Welsh Corgi wanted to make a great first-impression on her new sweetheart; as for the German Shepherd, he could care less, so long as the food came eventually.

A strong hand rested of Judas' shoulder. "Excuse me, pooch," a familiar female voice addressed, "could we have a word with you?"

Turning around to expect more of the Dogfather's henchmen, Judas was sadly mistaken; instead, he gazed frightfully at Stiletto and Sabrina. _Oh, shoot,_ he thought. _Now my cover really **is** blown!_

The female feline sneered, pounding her fist into her palm. "Give up now, dog," she spat. "It would be easier for us to just throw you out now, rather than have to wrestle you to the ground."

Quickly, Maxine stood to Judas's defense. "Leave him alone!" she ordered. "My gosh, what is **wrong** with you people??"

Of course, neither henchman was threatened by this remark. "Hop aside, little girl," Stiletto advised. "This-a could be getting messy."

Now Judas really was frightened. Without DM, a fancy gadget, or any weapon at his disposal, he realized how defenseless he was!

Again, Maxine moved forward; this time, she had a different tactic. "You'll leave us alone," she growled, "or I'll tell my daddy."

Sabrina laughed. "Oh, and what's your daddy gonna do?" she asked.

"He won't accept that deal he's made with your boss," Maxine replied with a smirk, "and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

The two henchmen glanced at each other; indeed, the gal had a point. "Fine," Sabrina hissed, glaring at Judas out of the corner of her eye, "but we **will** be watching you, dog."

As Stiletto and Sabrina walked away, Judas calmed himself down. "Thanks… again," he said. "I really appreciate all this."

Maxine batted her eyelashes. "That's quite alright, James," she chimed.

The German Shepherd let an uneasy smile cross his face. _I wonder when she'll figure out my name's not **really** James Bond?_ He wondered. _I'd hate to have all this special treatment come to an end… but for what? Even if I was a villain, this girl still creeps me out a little…_

"James?" Maxine inquired.

Judas shook himself from his musings. "What?"

The Welsh Corgi had a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You don't seem well at all."

Before Judas could think up a good lie, he noticed that the food was being served. All the meals were being carried in on huge silver platters, and all the food smelled delicious. He then saw a tray coming their way… with all his food!

His stomach being bigger than his brain, Judas let his tongue loll out of his mouth. "Sweet mother," he stuttered anxiously. "Where have you been all my life??"

Unfortunately, there was one thing Judas failed to notice- the tray he was looking at was just past Maxine's shoulder. In her own daydreams, she had mistaken his hunger for lust! 

Blushing bright red, Maxine covered her face slightly. "Oh, James!" she giggled.

At that moment, Judas snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he queried. "I'm sorry- did you say something?"

While Judas started piling the mass amounts of food into his mouth, Maxine sat idly by and gazed at him dreamily. "Nothing," she sighed happily, "nothing at all…"

*

After a few hours of intense consultations, the meeting hall doors just outside the dining area finally opened. Baron Greenback and the Dogfather strode out beside each other. "Well, I must say," said the bulldog, "you are a stiff negotiator."

The Baron nodded. "I'm glad you see things my way," he replied.

The Dogfather swept his hand towards the dining hall. "Come, sit with me," he pressed. "I have reserved a private table for the occasion."

As the two crime-lords walked away, another figure dropped from the rafters just out of sight. In his hand he held the tiny recorder; he close his palm over it and slipped it into his pocket. "Now that that's settled," he whispered, sneaking his way into the dining hall, "it's time I met up with Penfold and Judas, and get back the Quartz of Everest…" 

*

After a while, most of the patrons had finished their meals and continued with their light conversations, or perhaps went back to dancing. The lights had been dimmed somewhat and the mood of the music had been lightened, to further relax the partygoers. 

Stiletto sat quietly among his fellow henchmen, tapping his fingers. He had been silent for the most part, but he had been too busy thinking. Despite what she said, Sabrina really didn't look like she was enjoying herself too much; he wondered why.

Having finished her meal, Sabrina pushed her plate aside. It took her a moment to notice that her Italian friend had been staring at her. "Stiletto?" she inquired.

Shaken from his thoughts, Stiletto looked at Sabrina, blinking in confusion. "Eh, what?" he questioned.

Sabrina sighed. "Nothing," she muttered. "I guess I'm just bored, that's all. There isn't much to do around here, is there?"

The Italian henchcrow glanced aside; there were several couples- many of them partners-in-crime- already on the dance floor. The music was soft and soothing, almost romantic… perfect for young lovers…

"So, are you gonna ask her or what?" Leatherhead piped up.

Mildly surprised by the comment, Stiletto jabbed Leatherhead in the side. "Shut-a your mouth!" he hissed.

To say the least, Sabrina was confused. "Ask what?"

Although extremely nervous, Stiletto knew what he had to do. Standing from his seat, he approached Sabrina and extended his arm in a friendly gesture. "Care to dance?" he queried.

An small smile crossed Sabrina's face. "That's okay," she turned down. "I don't dance very well… not like this, anyway."

Just the same, Stiletto gently took Sabrina's hand. "I teach-a as I go ahead," he offered. "Is-a something to do, yes?"

Chuckling lightly, Sabrina stood from her seat. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "Let's hit the dance floor."

The two henchmen made their way to an open part of the dance floor. Stiletto put one hand on Sabrina's shoulder, and took her hand in his; Sabrina did the same. They started off somewhat awkwardly, but after a few helpful hints (and a lot of stepped-on toes) they seemed to get the hang of it.

Needless to say, Sabrina was quite impressed. "Hey, I'm doing it," she murmured sarcastically, glancing at Stiletto. "You're really good at this. What did you do- hold a dance instructor at gun-point?"

Stiletto laughed. "Not-a exactly," he admitted. "I speak-a to you about-a that later."

The dark-furred feline grinned. "Sure…"

*

At the far end of the room, a long line of dogs watched the company of the restaurant. There were nine of them either standing, leaning against the wall, or sitting in nearby chairs. Strangely enough, despite the fact that they were all of different breeds, they were directly related.

Another dog- the Pointer who had been Baron Greenback's escort- approached them. "It's go-time," he said. "The Dogfather's ready for his opening speech and the award ceremony."

All of the dogs nodded in reply, each going their own way. While the Dogfather had organized the majority of the event, most of the work was done by his own entourage, and mainly his nine sons…

*

Danger Mouse walked along the balcony. Not one person was seated up there, perhaps because it had been closed off for security reasons. He, however, had his own ideas.

It was then that DM noticed the Dogfather saunter onstage, followed closely by his two bodyguards. Another dog- this one a Malamute- brought a small yet elegant pillow to the stage, setting it on the stone pedestal next to the podium. What lied upon it was of great value…

"The Quartz of Everest," the agent whispered, taking out a small device from his pocket. "Penfold- can you hear me?" He waited for the quiet reply, and answered, "Do you see it onstage? …Alright… go ahead, Penfold, but **be careful**- we don't want you being spotted…"

*

While the Dogfather gave his opening speech, Stiletto and Sabrina found themselves standing in a secluded corner. They really enjoyed dancing together- it was more enjoyable than either of them had expected it to be.

Sabrina laughed. "Well, thanks to you, I actually had fun tonight," she chuckled. "It looks like you and I will have to do this sort of thing more often."

Nodding, Stiletto let a small grin cross his face. It had been a good night for them; he had never felt like this in so long. There was still one thing, however, that mildly unnerved him.

The female feline gave Stiletto a sidelong look. "I meant what I said back there," she remarked. "You really are a good dancer- in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that's how you found a few girlfriends."

Surprised, Stiletto turned his head away. "Sabrina," he addressed, "there is-a something I must say to you."

Herself concerned, Sabrina leaned closer. "Yes?" she queried.

There were no words after that. Stiletto took his hand and gently pushed Sabrina closer to him. As if in unison, their mouths opened just slightly as their eyes gently closed…

*

A loud crash alerted the entire room. The altar next to the podium had fallen to the ground, right in the middle of the Dogfather's speech. Out of the debris, a small hamster attempted to sneak away without anyone noticing.

Sadly, this was not the case. "Hey!" someone in the audience shouted. "That little runt is trying to take the prize!"

Shocked, Penfold dropped a mass of rock and quartz, shaped like the mountain from which it came. He fell to the ground, cowering in the shadows of the angry villains approaching him. "Ooh, crumbs," he squeaked.

Suddenly, another voice cried out from the audience. "Penfold! No!!"

A German Shepherd plowed through the crowd of criminals and rushed over to his companion's side. "Penfold," he gasped. "Are you alright?"

Penfold breathed heavily. "For the moment," he answered, looking over Judas' shoulder, "but we won't be for long!"

At that very moment, a Welsh Corgi gal stood up from the audience. "Stop!" she cried, once more approaching Judas in an effort to protect him. "Leave him alone!"

This time, it was the Dogfather that reprimanded the lass. "Maxine, honey," he addressed, "please let our honored guests do their job."

"No!" Maxine snapped. "Daddy, please- don't do this!"

A certain crow and cat made their way through the crowd. "Yes, dear," the feline hissed caustically. "Let the henchmen take care of your little nuisance."

Furious, Maxine sneered and stood in a threatening pose. "You'll have to go through me first," she spat.

Sabrina smirked. "That's fine with me," she growled, clenching her fists.

Again, the Dogfather spoke, this time out of protection. "No!" he bellowed. "You lay a hand on my daughter, and I'll have the boys take care of you!" He turned to Maxine with a desperate look on his face. "Maxine, my baby girl, why are you doing this? Why do you torture me??"

Maxine took Judas by the wrist and pulled him up. "Daddy, can't you see?" she said in a romantic tone, gazing straight into the German Shepherd's eyes. "We're in love!" With that, she leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend, right on the lips.

The whole room gasped in disbelief. Everyone else seemed to know who this strange dog was, which only showed how out-of-touch Maxine was with her father, and with the world of crime in general. If anything good came out of this, it was that she was beginning to show her independence, but even then it was a mixed blessing. 

It was, however, ironically convenient for Danger Mouse. While he too was confused by the situation, he noticed that all eyes were on them… and none on Penfold and the quartz. He watched carefully for a good opening.

Himself shocked by the news, Judas was quick to break away from Maxine. He could say nothing; no words could describe his utter bewilderment.

Of course, the Dogfather was the most surprised (and the most upset). "Maxine, what are you doing??" he shouted. "That dog is no good for you! He's the good guy's partner, for crying out loud!"

Her nose in the air, Maxine turned away from her own father. "I don't care anymore!" she cried amorously, taking Judas' hand. "We're in love, and there's nothing any of you can do about it!"

Judas chuckled nervously. "Yeah," he muttered, "about that-"

Quickly, Maxine put two fingers over Judas' lips. "Don't speak, my love," she flirted, turning back to her father. "Once more, Daddy, we will be getting married someday, and have lots of children together!"

To say the least, Judas was on the brink of fainting. "Marry?" he repeated. "Children??"

Now more passionate than she was before, Maxine gazed longingly into Judas' eyes. "It will be absolutely wonderful!" she chimed. "Just thinking about it makes my heart sing_… Mr. and Mrs. James Bond_…"

Again, the whole room was surprised to hear this. There was pure silence; it was strange enough that the Dogfather's daughter had fallen in love with a good guy… but to hear that she thought his name was…** James Bond??** It was unbelievable!

After a moment, some of the Dogfather's henchmen started snickering at the thought. More and more people began to chuckle and giggle, and soon the whole room was filled with the sound of laughter- loud, boisterous laughter.

All of the Dogfather's henchmen leaned over from the pains in their sides, and some were even rolling on the floor. Stiletto and Sabrina were so in stitches that they had to hug each other to try and suppress their laughing. Even the Baron and the Dogfather were guffawing from the sheer idiocy of the moment. 

Before Judas could explain anything to Maxine, a strong hand quickly pulled him away. The sharp glare from the one-eyed mouse was the only clue needed.

Greenback looked up from his chortling. "It's… it's Danger… Danger Mouse!" he gasped, staring at his henchmen. "Do… do something, you… fools!"

"We can't!" Sabrina cried out. "We're too busy… laughing!"

With a heavy sigh, Danger Mouse grabbed Judas by the collar. "Come along, Judas," he snapped. "I already managed to get Penfold to the car while he was still in shock." He sneered at the pooch. "We're going to have a **_long_** talk about this, I can assure you."

As Judas was being dragged away, he weakly waved goodbye to Maxine. He would have told her sooner… just, not while everyone was watching.

At the last moment, Maxine figured it out. "If that's Danger Mouse," she thought aloud, "then he was…" She gasped quietly. "So **that's** Judas Franklin!" She smiled. "Oh, I never knew… but now that I do know…"

Quickly, Maxine ran out of the dining hall. She found a pen and some paper, and began writing. "Note to self," she murmured, "find address of Danger Mouse…" 

*

Some time later, high in the skies above England, Danger Mouse steered the _Mark III_ through the cloudy night sky. "Honestly, Judas," he scolded, "I can't believe you!"

Judas whimpered. "I said I was sorry!" he whined. "I didn't mean to! She just asked me, and it was the only thing I could come up with!"

DM glared at Judas briefly. "Well, you could have done better than James Bond!" he spat. "That name- _at a villain's gathering_- is almost as deadly as mine! You were lucky that you got away with mere mockery!"

Snorting in frustration, Judas gave the agent a sidelong look. "Well, what were you doing?" he questioned. "I didn't see you at all during the party; I thought you'd never show up!"

Danger Mouse gestured to a small device on the dashboard. "I was gathering information," he replied. "Baron Greenback and the Dogfather have made a pact with each other, and they have big plans to join forces."

Concerned, Judas picked up the device. "Well, do you wanna play it over?" he suggested. "You know, make sure you got everything?"

"We might as well," DM remarked, glancing at his young hamster assistant. "Penfold, would you mind getting that?"

Nodding, Penfold took the device from Judas' hands. He opened up the compartment, only to discover something quite unpleasant. "Erm, DM," he squeaked, "there's no disc."

Perplexed, the agent turned to his assistant. "What do you mean, 'there's no disc'?" he inquired. 

Penfold showed his chief the empty recorder. "There's **no** disc," he repeated. "It doesn't look like anything was recorded."

Needless to say, this made Danger Mouse quite upset. He had gone all this way, taken so much time, and put up with so much… for nothing! Nothing at all!

The pooch leaned back in his seat. "That can't be good…"

*

The next day, everything within the walls of Baron Greenback's secret hideout had gone back to it's usual routine- more planning, more building, more scheming. While the Baron was still very upset that Danger Mouse had gotten away with the Quartz of Everest, he was still pleased with the matter that he and the Dogfather had come to a compromise.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing that had gone on that night. 

Stiletto strode proudly through the walls as he headed for the main workshop. Today was a good day for him- after that fleeting moment of bliss the night before, he could still feel the excitement. True, the kiss he would have received had been interrupted by a certain hamster, but nevertheless he felt more than confidant.

Then, from down the hallway, Stiletto heard something. It was Sabrina's voice, and quickly he turned about and hid behind a corner. A heavy sigh escaped him; that night he felt compelled to tell her how he really felt, but as always he never had the chance. At this point in time, however, he felt bold enough to do anything… even what he was about to do…

"What are you getting at, Leatherhead?" Sabrina snapped as she and the short crow walked over to where Stiletto was hiding.

Leatherhead smirked; strangely enough, his comic book was rolled up in one hand, and the only time he ever did that was when he went into a serious conversation. "I'm saying, Sabrina," he continued, "that maybe you and Stiletto are… more than friends, hm?"

Sabrina cocked her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" she queried.

The shorter crow laughed. "Don't deny it," he teased. "I saw you and him in the corner; having a little tender moment, were you?"

Although shocked, Sabrina knew that sooner or later this would come up. "Leatherhead, that's really none of your business," she spat. "Besides… it's… sort of confusing."

The Italian henchman gasped quietly. Something wasn't right here!

To say the least, Leatherhead was also confused. "Beg pardon?" he questioned.

The dark-furred feline sighed. "Okay," she murmured, gathering her thoughts. "Look, back in New York, I only had two male friends- Rocko and Jerry. Rocko was very bold, very manly, and **very** handsome; however, he was also **twice** as old as I was. Jerry, on the other hand, was his exact opposite- he _was_ my age, but very… _feminine._" She stopped for a moment, then continued, "Stiletto is the only real guy friend I have that I can really relate to. We're very close, Leatherhead, but not that close; if you understand anything I'm saying, please understand that."

The Cockney henchcrow nodded. "And, the kiss?" he inquired.

Leaning against the wall, Sabrina shrugged. "I guess I got a little too cozy," she reasoned. "It's never happened like that before… and it shouldn't." She paused and sighed lightly. "I need to get out more; I think I'm starting to depend on Stiletto for more than friendship, and I really don't wanna burden him like that."

Stiletto slapped himself on the face. He couldn't believe it- he was about to make the biggest confession of his life… and that feeling wasn't even mutual!

Just the same, Leatherhead chuckled. "Alright, then," he commented, unrolling his comic book. "If that's the story you'd rather tell…"

It was then that Sabrina gave the short crow a sharp glare. "If you tell Stiletto anything about this and make it sound different, I swear I will go after you!" she threatened. "A guy like him shouldn't have to put up with your antics; I don't understand why the two of you are even friends!" With a snort and a harsh step in her stride, she turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Finally, Stiletto stepped out of the shadows. He sighed heavily; that had to be the biggest disappointment of his life. He already knew it would happen... he just didn't want to believe it.

Leatherhead then noticed his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Stiletto," he addressed, "good to see you awake."

The Italian henchcrow nodded listlessly.

Puzzled, Leatherhead glanced up from his comic book. "You heard my little talk with Sabrina?" he queried.

A heavy sigh and a subtle nod were his only replies.

The shorter henchman rolled his eyes. "Forget her, Stiletto," he advised. "She was never good enough for you, anyway."

Oddly enough, Stiletto felt insulted by that comment. He then remembered everything that had happened to him not just recently, but in the past time Sabrina had been with them. He knew her, and everything about her, as she did him. Perhaps they _were_ only friends for now… but as long as he kept that door wide open, maybe something more would develop. 

The Cockney crow stared at his friend; he knew that face, and he was not at all fond of it! "Stiletto, have you gone balmy?" he questioned. "The ducky doesn't even like you, at least not like you do."

A small smirk crossed Stiletto's beak. "Not-a _now,_ any-road," he responded. "I would-a be patient, for her…"

*

Meanwhile, back at the Mayfare pillar-box, Judas was having his own dilemmas. Between the indecent nature show and the incident at the award show, he had a lot to consider. Sadly, he would have to consider it later, as his chief already had something for him to do…

Judas collapsed on the floor in sheer exhaustion. He had just done 200 push-ups, and once more with a certain someone seated cross-legged on his back. Since he didn't take up was much space as the pooch did, the agent was able to fit perfectly while his recruit endured the punishment.

Danger Mouse gave Judas a sharp look. "I want 100 more," he ordered. "With all the food you ate, and all the trouble you caused, I think I'm being quite lenient with you."

The pooch breathed heavily. "It hurts!" he whined.

At that moment, Penfold came in with the mail. "We don't have much today," he informed, pulling out a pink envelope, "but we did get this."

Curious, DM took the envelope, grinning at the very appearance- it was printed on pink paper as well, and in silver ink. There were even cute little hearts decorating the edges and corners. "How adorable," he teased, giving the note to the pooch. "Judas, I think this one is yours."

Perplexed, Judas grabbed the envelope and opened it up, reading the note inside:

~

__

Judas Franklin,

Do you remember me from the party? It's Maxine!

I just wanted you to know that I still love you, no matter whose side you're on. You are the sweetest, boldest, most handsome dog I've ever met! We were **so** meant to be together- I just know it!!

Don't worry- I promise to keep the address a secret. Just so long as we can be together one day. I love you **so much**, James Bond…but I love Judas even more! ^_^

Hugs and kisses,

-Maxine

~

Shocked by what he had just read, Judas pressed himself to the floor and continued with his push-ups. Maxine knew where he lived- he wasn't safe from her anymore. The way he saw this, he needed all the strength he could get!

The agent glanced at his assistant and smiled. "Impeccable timing, Penfold…"

*

*

****

THE END!

***

PS- False alarm. The formatting on my past stories is fixed- not on anything I want to upload now. I'm gonna contact those folks about this problem… _

Maxine will appear again in the series, but as a very minor character. Just for your information. ~_^ 

One last note- I do not own James Bond! I just put his name in there, to make the story more interesting. ^_^ Hehehe…


End file.
